The Loss Of An Angel part 3
by Angelues's Girl
Summary: the last of the loss of an angel series. stupid ending, but you read to find out. PULEEZE R


The Loss Of An Angel  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Buffy characters, Joss Whedon does.   
Author's Note: *** are thoughts  
The Summers Home  
4 o'clock  
August 21st  
  
Buffy woke up by the sound of her telephone ringing. She let it go for ten rings until she thought who would phone her this early in the morning. Quickly, she ran over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she spoke into the reciever  
  
"Buffy? It's-it's me Giles. I think I-I-I have found some thing. I don't want you to get over excited, but please tell Willow. I think we would need her to look at this book."  
Silently she hung up the phone. Finding her jeans and t-shirt, she slipped down the stairs, carefull not to wake up her mother. In the kitchen, she dialed Willow's personal phone number. After it rang a couple of times, a groggy Willow answered.  
  
"Hello?" she mumbled.  
  
"Hi Wills, it's me.....Giles thinks he might of found something and would like you to come to the library with me to doubl check." Buffy said slowly.  
  
"I'll be right over. I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Hanging up the phone, Buffy took her coat and set off towards the high school, trying not to get her hopes up.  
  
  
Sunnydale Library  
  
Giles sat in the well lit library looking over the book that held the spell to bring back Angel. He just called Buffy and was waiting for her and Willow. Ten minutes passed by in silence. There was a squeaking of the doors.  
"Hey Giles!!!" said a very excited Willow and Buffy.  
"Uh, yes. Hello."  
"So, you found a spell?"  
Y-yes I have. But I-I think you should l-look over it."  
"Sure thing." Willow said while smilling at Buffy. She sat in a chair and grabbed the book. After five minutes of reading it she held up her head.  
"So?" asked an anxious Buffy.  
"Well, you're going to see you're Angel again!!!!"  
"OMIGOD!!" Buffy ran over hugged Giles and Willow.  
"Oh thankyou soo much Giles. How can I ever thankyou!"  
"It was nothing, really." he said, a little embarresed. Over across the table they heard Willow clear her throat. Looking at her Buffy gave her the 'look' that said 'go on.'  
"Buffy, I was reading and flipping through this. Well to get him back he'll need a human soul and a human body. And a couple of pages after it, has the spell to change him to a human!!!!" Speechless, Buffy sat down. Taking it all in, her eyes brimmed with tears and she mouthed 'thankyou'.  
"Ahh, Buffy maybe you should go home, Willow and I will see what we'll need for the spell."Giles suggested.  
Nodding, Buffy took her coat gave Willow one last hug and left.  
"So, what d-d-does it say we'll need?"  
"Sage, candles, all his friends, escence and a herb called jisdhie. Um, I have to say some mumbo-jumbo, everybody thinks of him, we burn some escences. Then I make a circle with the sage, say some more mumbo-jumbo and volia!"  
"And for making him h-human?"  
"Ah, I say the spell, make him drink a litre of holy water, I say some more of the spell. Then I call on the Gods and grant a wish to give him a human body. Oh also I have to burn the herb jisdhie. That's it."  
"Ah. That sounds fairly interesting. Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
"Of course. I couldn't tell Buffy that anyways. 'Oh sorry, I don't think I'm ready for this. You'll have to wait for about five months until I am'."  
"I see your point.......I'll call Xander and Buffy in the morning. YOu get the herbs, and we'll see him by noon tomorrow."  
"Okay! BEtter go to the magik shoppe tonight. See ya in the morning." She hummed as she skipped out.  
  
  
  
August 22nd  
Sunnydale Library  
  
"So, did Xander agree to help?" Willow asked.  
"It took some time, but I finally convinced him." Giles sat the desk with Willow and Oz, waiting for Buffy and Xander. For the remander of the time they talked chit-chat about Oz's gigs, Willow's magic and Giles's books until. Ten minutes later both Buffy and Xander arrived.  
"How are we going to do this?" Xander inqiured uneasily.  
"To get him outof hell, wee make a circle of sage in the middle of the library. We burn some incence, I say the spell and that's it." Willow returned.  
"And how do we make him human?" This time Buffy asked.  
" I burn an herb called jisdhie, say some of the spell. One of use, I think Buffy, make him drink a litre of holy water while I say the last of the spell. Then I call on the Gods to grant him a human body."  
"OK." Buffy answered. "Let's do this." Slowly Willow and Xander made the circle of sage. Oz and Giles burned some inscence. They then sat outside the circle ready to perform the spell.  
"Okay. One last thing. When I bring him back from hell, think of him at all times." Nodding, they all thought of Angel.  
"jen tu vu sayssn nas ek veuse ott." Willow chanted. Louder she yelled, "Gisska zenca jeen la rougen yoi wov! Que elle s'il ne ta pas!" A bright light struck through the library. Inside the circle they saw the form of a human. Quietly Willow asked, "Angel?" She got no response. After a silent minute they heard a growl from the being, a visious, angry growl, making even one of the most evilest creatures on Earth jealous.  
"Is this suposed to happen?" Xander asked. They saw the form move ever so slightly, growling a deep, throaty rumble of his throat. Suddenly, his head snapped up, revieling a mouth of white sharp teath. Just as suddenly, he leaped onto Willow. Growling, he bared his fangs and sunk them into he neck. Registering the shock, Buffy jumped up and pulled Angel off of Willow. Not wanting to hurt him, she just held him, but soon met with his fist. Shocked, Buffy grabbed his arm and twisted, keeping under control. After a minute of him whining, he stopped trying to break free. After Giles bandaged Willow up, they stood their staring at his bruised and broken body.  
"What's wrong with him?" Buffy asked.  
"Well, he has been through centuries of hell. That would throw a person. Why didn't I think of this?"  
"Centuries? He was only in their for a few months."  
"Yes, but in Hell time is quiker. A couple of weeks would have been hunderds of years. A few months is more than two centuries." With a jolt of energy, Angel rammed Buffy back into the wall.  
"We're going to need the cage!!" yelled Xander who ran at Angel at full force and smashed him against the wall. Thus giving Buffy time to recover. Kicking him in the head, she dragged him into the opened cage and locked it.   
"Whoa.......Sorry Buffy. I didn't know this would have happened."  
"It's okay. But what are we going to do with him?"  
"M-maybe we can teach him his history..."Giles trailed off.  
"Maybe......I guess we could try..."  
Xander walked over to the cage where Angel was ppounding, growling and whining. "Hey Angel. REmember me? Xander, Willow's friend?" he asked, but was ignorded. "You try."  
"A-Angel, you m-must remember us! We're your f-friends!" But Giles had as much luck as Xander.  
"Angel? Angelus? Friend?" Willow tried. "Buffy?"  
Nodding, Buffy came up to the cage.  
"Angel. You must remember me, Buffy,the slayer, your lover and your friend. I love you...........This is just...too hard." She said as she ran out the doors with Willow in toe. Sighing, Giles went into his office.  
"Well, Deadboy. Ya did it this time." Xander sighed as he walked out, leaving Angel alone.  
*****Buffy? Where have I heard that before?..........Deadboy?........******Angel thought, searching his mind for something. Minutes passed by as he sat there crouched thinking. ***Buffy, the slayer? my friend lover?..................................Buffy the vampire slayer...........***** Slowly the memories flooded back. As terror filled his eyes he curled himself into a ball and rocked back and forth. Suddenly he let a scream of pure terror. Giles came running out of his office to see what the matter was with spilt tea on his shirt. Willow and Buffy burst through the doors. They all watched him scream until his voice grew hoarse, and then he just sat there staring off into the distance.  
Buffy slipped closer to the cage, "Angel?"  
His eyes moved to her's, "Buffy? God it feels like I haven't seen you for ages......Why am I in the cage?"  
"Angel?" Buffy's eyes brimmed with tears, she unlocked the cage and hugged him. After sometime, she asked, "Angel, do you remember?"  
He swallowed hard, "Yes,"  
"Even just when you came?" He nodded. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay, Angel...."  
*Cough* They both turned around to find Willow standing there, "Guys, it might be early, but do you want me to perform the second spell?.....Angel, do you wan to become human." A smile played against his lips, "Yes."  
"Come then..." Buffy stood wiping the tears away. Willow took the jisdhie and lit it. SHe then gave Buffy the litre of holy water. Seeing the confusion his eyes Buffy explained that he needed to drink it.  
"Okay, let's start. When I stop drink it.  
Hufm juoi dos cud awt kai xev mool que." Buffy handed the bottle to Angel. Hesitaintly, he brought up to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he started to jug it. When he had a quater left Willow started to chant again.   
"Xev bua zyd kaio kai liu pquer!!!! Gods, I call Upon thee, wishing a body of a human into Angel's. I call Upon thee! I call upon thee!!!!!" Silence.  
"Is that is?" Buffy asked.  
"Yup. You're officaily human now!"  
Smilling he thanked her. Grabbing his hand, Buffy pulled him towards the window and opened the curtain. As the suns rays hit him he flinched. *****God he's beautiful in the sunlight**** Buffy thought.  
"Well, I would assume that you proper clothes. I'll walk you to your apartment." On their way out she told Willow "Thankyou so much! I have no idea how to pay you back."  
"You don't need to, you've saved my life many times, this is my pay back to you."  
"Thanyou!" she bounced out of the library.  
"W-well, she'll never be sad any more!" Giles said.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Angel learned the ruteen of a human, the times, food and every thing else. Everything was back to normal. Or so they thought?  
To Be Contineud  
  
Thanx for readin! I live on reviews. The part about everything was back to normal or so they thought was goofy. Something normal happens that every humans gets nown and again. You just have to figure that out.......Thanx again!!:o)  
  
  



End file.
